


Scandal

by metalhawk



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Two political opponents kiss in front of everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Metalhawk and Starscream are being watched by the cameras. And Starscream sure as hell knows it.





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. I was envisioning Sarah Stone's SS when I wrote this and advise you to do the same. It makes the fic 1000% hotter I assure you.

Starscream stands on his balcony, admiring the view of the city he is fighting to rule. It's wrecked, but Starscream hardly sees it. His optics have warmed up to the ugliness of war and battle.

His door slides back. He isn't alarmed, there's only one person with access to his apartment, and that's Metalhawk. You know, for late-night frags or if Starscream is feeling particularly lonely.

His friend walks up beside him, baring a warm greeting. "Hello, my love," he says.

"Hey, Metalhawk," Starscream says in return, shooting his partner a fond grin. His gaze returns to the city, the distant yelling, revving engines and glowing lights.

Metalhawk sighs, after a moment of silence between them. "There is much work to be done."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Starscream groans. "I'd rather just admire the view."

"As you wish."

"....and, by 'the view', I mean _you_." Starscream turns to him, a sly grin creeping onto his face. Metalhawk's fans crank up to their highest setting and he turns to Starscream.

" _Oh_."

Starscream is giving him that notorious smirk, the one he gives when teasing Metalhawk in between the legs. The one that always has to do with his lips on his.

Starscream tilts his head, pulling Metalhawk into a heated open mouthed kiss. Metalhawk's engines roar, his servos finding Starscream's hips and gripping them firmly.

Both of their optics are off, letting the sensation of insane lust cloud their processors. Primus, Starscream is so damn hot.

Metalhawk doesn't know what to do. His processor is overrun by Starscream, everything about him. He simply lets his servos run up and down his partner's beautiful frame and lets Starscream do the rest.

They've done this so many times behind closed doors. Except this time they're out in the open, for anyone to see. Starscream doesn't give two shits about who sees. Metalhawk doesn't even acknowledge the possibility, in the heat of the moment.

Just then: one of Circuit's small camera drones flies up to the balcony. Metalhawk doesn't notice, it doesn't go near him so he never feels its presence. Starscream does, however, and he turns on his optics and looks right into the camera lense, smirking.

He pulls briefly away from Metalhawk, putting his intake towards the yellow mech's audials and whispering four words, at a volume the camera won't pick up. " _Let's take this inside_."

Metalhawk takes the cue. "Of course."

Starscream wraps his legs around Metalhawk's thin waist, and the latter kiss his neck cables affectionately. Starscream flashes an absolutely scandalous smile, baring teeth, to the camera, and the balcony door slides shut.

_____________________________

"Starscream!" Metalhawk yells.

The mech in question saunters into the room. "Yes, doll?"

"Look at what Circuit's broadcasting!"

Starscream's optics flick up to the projector; he knows exactly what to expect. He sees himself, furiously making out with his political opponent on the balcony of his apartment, giving the public a sense of how shamelessly lewd he is.

' _Scandal_!' Is this headline. ' _Rumors confirmed as Metalhawk and Starscream get steamy on the balcony_.'

Metalhawk crosses his arms. He sees Starscream's optics as he stares straight into the camera."You know about this."

"Yes," Starscream says. "What are we to be ashamed of?"

"When two mechs that are running against each other for leader of Cybertron, the media will go ecstatic when they are seen making out."

"Well, even if I had stopped and warned you, Circuit would've already had some evidence."

"I suppose that's true." Metalhawk sighs. "But how will this affect our political reputations? I'm not all that happy that this got out."

"They won't look down on us because of it. They might end up deciding they want the both of us to rule as Cybertron's love birds," Starscream smiles. "And it's not like this footage is dreadful to look at all day~" 

"No, it definitely isn't." 

 


End file.
